


Lust for Lack of Power

by Wolfra_1997



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfra_1997/pseuds/Wolfra_1997
Summary: (Set 7 years after Season 5) After being married for a while, Catra finally bites the bullet and confesses to Adora a secret kink she has.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora - Relationship, Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	Lust for Lack of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night whilst bedridden but I'll write more if anyone actually wants it! This was fun to make :)

Adora breathed heavily, as she always did when her and Catra’s lovemaking first started. And it always started the same way: Catra climbing on top of Adora, a sultry look in her eyes and an equally expressive smile, and them slowly pressing their foreheads together so that gazed deep into each other. 

Tonight, however, Catra caught Adora by surprise not only by trying something new, but also suggesting something Adora thought was entirely out of her character for her headstrong wife. 

They had been lying on their bed they shared in Bright Moon, having just retired there for the night, when instead of Catra mounting Adora in true fashion – or instead perhaps solely familiar fashion, Adora soon considered – Adora’s head was pulled into a fiery kiss, and found her sturdy body being pulled on top of Catra’s slender one, all the while passionately moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Despite appearing thin and lithe, Catra’s arms were incredibly strong and she had no trouble hauling Adora’s entire frame so that the two women were parallel to one another.

Despite her unexpectancy, Adora quickly committed herself to the change in mood. 

“You like me on top?” she teased, darting her eyes alluringly across Catra’s face, which she noticed began to blush. 

“Yes.” was Catra’s simple response.

Adora blinked. Catra didn’t sound her usual confident self. She even sounded nervous.

Even if it risked killing the mood, Adora wanted to make sure there was nothing bothering her. “Are you okay?” she asked caringly. 

Catra bit her lip. “How do you feel about… trying something new?”

Adora blinked again, this time followed by an instinctive frown of perplexity. “Isn’t that what we’re doing now?”

“Well, yes, but I want to change the dynamics a bit.” Catra paused, turning redder under Adora’s curious look. “Actually, change them a lot.”

Adora leaned back so that she was sitting on her haunches, comfortably placed between Catra’s outstretched legs. 

“Change them how?” she asked, not sounding uninterested.

This time, Catra sat up, albeit a lot more surreptitiously than Adora had. “Well… you like being authoritive, right? It’s basically just enhancing that.”

“I’m authoritive when I’m with the Princess Alliance,” Adora chuckled amicably. “Not usually in the bedroom. And certainly not with you.”

A flash of embarrassment crossed Catra’s face, and she scowled. “Whatever, forget I suggested anything.” she said petulantly, leaning back on her arms and throwing her glower in the direction of nothing in particular. 

“No, no, I didn’t mean to make fun!” insisted Adora as she quickly leant forward and over Catra’s torso so that their foreheads were almost touching again. 

Catra’s ears perked up, but her dubious expression remained as she turned her head to look at Adora, their faces so close to each other’s that they could smell one another’s natural scent: a sense of comfort and safety to them both.

“Please, I want to know. I want to make you feel good. Just tell me and maybe I can.” Adora smiled as Catra’s expression softened again. “Let’s face it, I probably will.”

Catra sat up again, slightly disappointed that Adora was no longer hovering above her, but excited to discuss with her what Catra hoped would be a regular occurrence in the bedroom instead of a simple “try out”. “I want you to dominate me.”

“Huh?” Adora cocked her head slightly to one side. “Really? Of all people I didn’t think you’d be into that.”

“It’s something I’ve always imagined you doing to me.” Catra informed her, still suffering from the recurring redness that appeared on her face when talking about her feelings openly. “Ever since we were teens, even before we knew what sex was.”

Adora couldn’t help but blush too. On her paler face it was much more visible, but she was also visibly less nervous talking about the prospect of power roles. 

“What did you imagine exactly?” she asked seriously, reaching for Catra’s hand (and feeling the light shakiness as she held it in her own) . “Me dominating you I mean, what did you envision me doing?”

“I’m not asking for anything out there,” Catra protested, hoping she didn’t sound like a freak. But, she knew to Adora she never would; Adora loved her more than anything in the world. “I didn’t see me being cuffed or whipped or… or on a leash.”

Adora snorted in an effort to stifle a loud laugh, but Catra allowed herself an entertained smile too, if anything to hide the nervousness she was feeling having a heart-to-heart about such things.

“Just… you pinning me down by the wrists, not letting me go, telling me such, rough but not too rough – at least not yet…” Catra trailed off, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks and not knowing whether what she had divulged already sounded ridiculous or, worse, distasteful to Adora.

Adora was neither of these, but she was greatly nonplussed. “You want to feel a lack of control?” she asked.

Catra nodded, this time looking straight into Adora’s curious blue eyes.

“You,” Adora repeated, looking mildly amused. “want someone else telling you what to do?”

Catra’s eyebrows and shot up, and she quickly dissolved into defense. “Not just someone else! This dynamic is only requested with you.” she asserted. “And only for sexual reasons. Don’t think you can start ordering me around in headquarters or anywhere outside these doors.”

“Unless you wanna have sex in the shower or on top of a table or something.” Adora suggested, stifling her laughter again. This time she did a better job.

“Exactly.” huffed Catra. “So?”

“So…?” Adora looked at her in that dumb, sexy way that Catra couldn’t resist. 

Catra internally (and externally) groaned, throwing back her head in exasperation. Why did Adora have to be such a pure-hearted dumbass? “What do you think? Do you wanna try it?”

“I’m sorry for laughing, Catra,” Adora giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. “It’s just that… well, you! Wanting to relinquish control to me, when ever since I’ve known you you’ve acted the dominant one of our relationship. It’s all so funny!”

Blinking in shock, Catra’s face automatically scrunched up into one of vexation and self-consciousness. She hadn’t felt so much shame in all her life, and considering her history that was a feat. She growled before scornfully saying,

“I should have kept my mouth shut. I’m going to sleep. Don’t talk to me.”

As she attempted to make her first movement to enter under the covers and hide away from the humiliation she had just subjected herself to, she came to am abrupt halt by Adora’s lightning speed grasp on her wrist. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” she ordered.

“Adora, I’m serious. You clearly think it’s all a joke and I feel stupid for even- woah!”

A loud noise echoed the room as Adora forcefully pinned Catra down to their bed. As soon as Catra was sprawled on the bed, unable to move due to the shock of the sudden turn of events, Adora then used both her hands to restrain each of Catra’s arms, gripping them tightly but not too tightly that it caused the woman she loved to feel any discomfort. 

“I told you. You’re not going anywhere. Not till we’re done.” Adora said in that same powerful tone which sent a shiver through Catra’s spine and ignited something exciting in her private parts. 

Catra stared up, astonished, as Adora stared down with a voluptuous smirk. Messy strands of blonde fell over her vehement expression - the ponytail she had been wearing nearly entirely dismantled as the hair tie that had been holding it back had been shaken to the ends of her hair by the strenuous activity. 

A shadow fell over her willowy figure, and Catra’s breath hitched with arousal as Adora’s body moved in closer. The gap between them almost completely disappeared; Adora was tempted to just press herself against her beautiful girlfriend beneath her and take her right there and then. But she wanted to do this right, and she wanted Catra to remember the first time, so she restrained herself. 

Adora’s hands slid slowly from Catra’s wrists to her sweaty palms, entwining their fingers together. She leaned in closer until Catra could feel her hot breath on her, and then moved her head down to kiss her neck. A passionate moan was uttered as Catra surrendered herself to Adora’s control, and the kisses became slightly more fervent. Next, she targeted under Catra’s ear, who emitted shaky breaths as she felt Adora’s lips graze across the sensitive skin.

“You’re mine, Catra.” breathed Adora. “And I’m going to make sure you know that.” 

Suddenly, Adora’s voice adopted a less grave tone as she said the following: “The safe word is Hordak.”

Catra’s eyes widened. She shot a grimaced look at Adora, who looked slightly sheepish. “Just in case at any time you want me to stop. It’s an instant mood killer.”

“I’ll say…” Catra muttered derisively. 

She yelped again as Adora sharply grabbed her by the face, but in the way Adora always does she caused no harm. “You’re going to do what I say, right? Well, start now. Take off your clothes.”

Catra looked hesitant. 

“What are you waiting for?” Adora said bullishly. “I want to see all of you. And you’re going to show me.”

Catra wasn’t sure if Adora was this good an actor to change character so brusquely or if she was genuinely getting into this. Before mentioning the safe word, Catra had almost been convinced Adora secretly had a kink for being dominant and commanding that she also had not admitted in fear of being shot down.

“Now, Catra.”

Catra hurriedly obeyed the command, although it didn’t feel so much like a command. Adora acting this controlling aroused her like she had never been before, and if it carried on Catra would definitely not last as long as she hoped. 

After her garments had all been removed (Catra had gaped when Adora eyed her up and down, and with a seductive lob-sided smile added, “Your undergarments too, beautiful. When I say I want to see all of you, I mean every last inch.”), Adora gave a pleased eyebrow raise as her lover now lay stripped on their bed. She settled herself into a heel sitting position between Catra’s bare legs, making sure to keep her gaze fixed on the suppressed excited expression that was looking up at her.

“You’re very good at this.” Catra couldn’t help but compliment.

It was truly difficult for Adora not to absorb the praise and return it, especially with Catra’s eyes twinkling with adoration, but she had a character to play and she was determined not to break it. Instead, she pushed her prideful feelings to the back of her head and said, “Open your legs wider.”

Catra’s eyes wandered down. “But they’re already as wide as I-“

“Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue into the next planet or not?” Adora asked, then without waiting for an answer she theatrically rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll spread them myself.”

Not entirely convinced her outfit was entirely practical, Adora hastily removed her shirt, and after toying with the idea very briefly decided Catra would enjoy this more if Adora was showing more of her body too, and so ridded herself of her pants. 

Now, with Catra stark nude and Adora bordering the same bar her bra and underwear, they both somehow succumbed to the sweat of their excitement more easily. 

Adora slipped down so that she was lying forward on the bed, her head comfortably nestled between Catra’s legs. Using barely any strength at all, she hooked her hands under her knees and pried them open as wide as they allowed without straining. She then slightly shuffled herself forward, stopping when her nose was almost touching Catra’s soaking wet folds. Close enough that Adora could feel the heat radiating, watch the fluid dripping, and see the pulsating as Catra’s arousal nearly hit peak.

“Adora…” Catra breathed, then gasped as Adora’s hands strayed upwards towards her thighs, and gradually tightened her grasp. Catra threw her head back, already submitting to the rapture that Adora’s dominance had on her.

“This is gonna feel so good you’re gonna want to move, writhe, thrash, as I make you cum as many times as you moan my name.”

Catra inhaled, the throbbing between her legs starting to hurt as Adora’s tongue lingered near but made no attempt to touch. 

Deciding to tease her desperate wife, Adora ran her tongue slowly over Catra’s inner thigh, dangerously near to Catra’s clit. Catra’s hips instinctively thrusted forwards, begging Adora to relieve her of this pain.

“Adora, come on!” she beseeched. 

“That’s twice you’ve said my name now.” said Adora proudly, smirking. “That means I’ve got to give you two orgasms already. Don’t move now, beautiful…” Adora’s mouth hovered close to Catra’s opening. “Moving will only make this more difficult for you.”

As her hot wet tongue met Catra’s clit, she cried out.


End file.
